Rockin' The Cords Of A Heart
by violet2971
Summary: When a concert goes terribly wrong, rising rockstar and his manager are forced to ask themselves what are they willing to do to get back on top? In the process, five lives come together for their careers, music and their hearts.
**Rockin' The Cords Of A Heart**

 **Before you ask, I do know the spelling of 'rocking' but I liked it better this way.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or any of the songs I use for this story but I'll just repeat that when a song comes up. Just in case some of you think I'm some kind of genius who could write songs. Just kidding. =]**

* * *

Shun- 22. Career: Music manager. Good at all instruments. Currently employed at Talent . [Do not get fazed by Shun's age. I couldn't make a music manager 17. That would have been too unrealistic.]

Dan- 17. Career: Rock star and singer. Good at all instruments. Currently employed at Talent with Shun as his manager.

 **-~Music- It's not just for the soul but for the heart too.~-**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was happening. The worst thing that could ever happen to an upcoming music manager trying to make it big in the world of music, had happened.

"I can hear the crowd **But what I can't hear is the singing!"**

Shun held the phone away from his ear. It was the boss from Talent Limited on the other end. He was yelling which wasn't what Shun wanted to hear at the moment. He had enough problems as it was.

"Sir, Like I said my client will be here soon." Shun said calmly into the mouth piece Julie, an assistant had given him. She was currently hopping from one foot to the other. Shun told her to stand still and the silver-head clasped her hands together worriedly though she did stop hopping.

There was a long silence on the other end. "I don't care if he's... He better be on in 5 minutes." The line beeped to an end and Shun handed the talking piece back to Julie.

Out of the view of the audience, Shun could still see the fans gathered in the hall. The thousand accommodating hall was booked, all waiting excitedly for their teen star to present himself. Mainly teenage girls. Just as he would have expected. They held banners saying "We Love U Kuso!" "Kuso Rocks!", glow sticks lighting up the dimly lit hall in neons of greens, pinks, etc. Some were even in tears from excitement. It was just too much...

Shun pulled out his green cased phone and dialled a number from his contacts, putting it to his ear and hearing the ringing on the other end, barely audible over the chants of the crowd.

D.K.

D.K.

D.K.

* * *

D.K. D.K. D.K. We love you Dan!

"I love you too Bayview." Dan waved at the crowd, a guitar slung over his shoulder.

Love you too. Love you too. Lov-e yo-u to-o. He murmured.

Duh. Duh. Duh. D.K!

Duh. Duh. Duh. D.K!

Duh. Duh. Duh. D.K!

Dan with his eyes still closed reached for his phone, unconsciously recognising the ringtone as the one he had sang and uploaded into his phone as it's ringtone. It was vibrating on the table beside his bed in an annoying way. Last time I put my phone on vibration, Dan thought as he fumbled with the clasped lid before putting it to his ear. "Hello?"

There was a pause on the other end.

"Hello?" Dan repeated again, speaking louder.

"Don't hello me you idiot! Where the hell are you?!"

Dan winced and held the phone away from his right ear and put it to his left ear instead. "Shun? Why are you..." He began as he rubbed his eyes.

"Just get over here pronto!"

Dan sighed. What did he do now? What time was it?

He couldn't have possibly done anything wrong yet. So what could it be for this time? An interview for Future Voice? As if they hadn't tried to interview him enough. Shun, his manager, had refused every request he had gotten so far. So then it must be for another early recording session. That fell along Shun's line.

Dan kicked off the bed and dressed quickly, putting on a dark blue T underneath a white collared red jacket with the sleeves rolled up slightly up his forearm. Black jeans held by a brown belt and blue and black sneakers with grey tongues.

The last thing he needed was for Julie, assistant and wardrobe coordinator (who knows why Shun hired her) to reject his choice in clothes and put him in another one of her crazy getups which was apparently cutting fashion. The last photo press went bad enough. How Dan ended up in a pink cowboy hat, he had no idea. He shook his head in disbelief.

He was about to leave the room when he passed by the mirror on the wall, taking in the messy state of his hair. Grabbing a comb hanging on a nail nearby, he ran it through his hair quickly.

He caught a passing taxi and hopped in giving the directions for Talent Limited Studios. That was where he worked and recorded for the last couple of months. It was a high end music brand that had only one branch. Thus its uniqueness. Only the best of the best were employed there. I'm guessing you can figure out how huge a deal it is. The name gives it all- Talent Limited.

The taxi parked before a tall six storey building with a sign at the top that read 'Talent ' in a star that had individual bulbs that lit up. He paid the fare and entered through the revolving doors and headed straight for the front desk.

"Hey, Karin." He said leaning on folded arms on the desk counter, a couple of inches above the head of the brunette lady sitting there. He had to lean over to see her properly. She looked up at him. "Welcome Mr. Kuso. How can I help you?" She asked.

"Isn't Shun around? He told me to come here ASAP."

"I'm sorry sir but he's not here."

"That's odd. I'll just wait here then." Dan decided. He sunk into one of the comfy grey leather chairs in the waiting lounge, picking up a magazine from the table and prepared to wait.

* * *

~Time Skip~

Shun drove his black sedan into the parking lot, parking in his regular slot and slumped onto the wheel, head down on his forearms. He had driven to his client's apartment to pick him up on his way back to Talent but there was no one home.

After calming down his breathing, he opened the car door and exited out into the parking lot. He wasn't alone. A 22 (probably, Shun guessed, younger than him) year old girl with wavy orange hair was entering her car. She saw him and smiled at him gently. Shun nodded in acknowledgement and went on his way. He had seen her around the building but that was it.

Hopping up the steps, he single handedly pushed through the revolving doors. He immediately spotted the brunette in the waiting lounge. "Dan." He called in a deep voice.

Dan looked up from his magazine. "Shun. Where were you? I've been waiting for ages." He dropped the magazine back onto the glass table and went forward to his manager.

Shun's eye twitched. "You and I have some talking to do." He said slowly but his voice bordering a line close to threatening. "Sure dude." Dan said stepping back from Shun a bit. Shun stepped forward and was about to grab Dan by the shirt.

"Mr. Kazami? Sir Orisami wants to see you in his office." Shun and Dan looked at Karin and then back at each other. "When I get back." Shun warned Dan and went to take the elevator up.

"Do you want me to wait here?" Dan called to Shun's back. "..." Shun entered the elevator without saying a word, crossing his arms and leaning on the side of the elevator. There was a moment of silence as the elevator doors slowly closed in on the figure with a quiet Ping!

Dan sweat dropped and after giving a small smile to Karin to reassure her that there was nothing more to Shun's reaction other than it being Shun, picked up the magazine he had been reading before putting it down again out of boredom.

* * *

 **Has anyone else felt like Shun's outfit in Mechtanium Surge, the first arc, looks very much like some kind of music manager's outfit. 00 I do for some reason. I see 'Rock, Punk and Manager' when I see it. His outfit is a light green shirt under a white shirt with dark green trimmings, dark green choker and tan coloured pants and light brown boots.**

 **Dan's is his normal clothes in Gundalian invaders.**

 **So what do you think? Leave a review please.**


End file.
